Russell Griffin
"I have a plan!" '' :::: --Russell Griffin, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution 'Russell Griffin '''is one of the main protagonists of ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution and Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He is portrayed by Russell Parkinson. Russell was a member of the Shark Hunters, as well as the team's weapons specialist. He is also Gabe Reynolds' step-cousin. The two of them worked closely with Chase Landon to hunt and destroy the sharks built by the corrupt InGen employees. Tempted by a chance to profit off the sharks, Russell tried making a public exhibit out of the machines, but was forced to fight and destroy them when they escaped to wreak havoc. Though the sharks were destroyed, the hunters suffered many losses, which made Russell feel guilty. In the years that followed, Simon Williams dispatched employees to wipe out the Shark Hunters, leaving Russell and Gabe as the sole survivors. For some time, they went into hiding and lived in fear, but were convinced by Owen Hawkins and Logan Shaw to revive their fight against the sharks and employees. Russell and Gabe joined forces with new allies to fight their adversaries. Despite suffering more losses and being wounded in the final battle, Russell survived and helped defeat the employees once and for all, bringing peace to the town of Bradford. Biography Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Russell makes his debut in the film when he hears about Chase Landon and his move to create the Shark Hunters, a group of people dedicated to hunting the mechanical sharks built by the InGen Separatist Force. Russell is intrigued by the group, and invites his step-cousin Gabe Reynolds to join it with him. Off-screen, Russell learns of InGen's proposition to pay the hunters to pursue and destroy the sharks that their corrupt employees built. Russell brings this up to Chase Landon, the hunters' leader, and suggests that they use firearms to combat the sharks - although Chase is reluctant about this. The hunters receive their first mission, with someone reporting a "large blue creature" (a hammerhead shark) in their backyard. Russell and Gabe set off to find it in the woods. As they search around, they eventually encounter and fight the hammerhead. Overpowered, the two retreat from the scene. Soon after this incident, Russell and Gabe catch the Bull Shark in Bradford Cul-De-Sac, with Russell explaining his idea of how they can make more money off of the sharks by placing them in a secured exhibit. Gabe disagrees at first, but agrees to help Russell. Later, they bring the Bull Shark behind an elementary school, where Russell shows Gabe where they'll build the exhibit. While they talk, an anonymous employee releases the bull shark, and it pursues Russell and Gabe across the field before Gabe tricks it into crashing into a fence. Shortly after, Russell has Gabe retrieve the deactivated crocodile shark. The park is completed on May 24, 2014, and is scheduled to open the following night. Russell kept the three sharks at Billy's house, with Eddie Jackson and Carter Phillips guarding them. The employee, however, releases the trio of sharks, and they head to the cul-de-sac to wreak havoc. Russell is alerted of the sharks' escape, so him and Gabe head to the cul-de-sac with weapons. Upon arriving, Chase and Eddie discuss a plan of attack with them before dispersing. The hammerhead shark then finds Russell and Gabe, and they fight it for several minutes before it retreats. Dan Bruines then arrives, and after being greeted by Russell and Gabe, they head off to find the sharks. During the course of the battle, Russell searches for the bull and hammerhead sharks while Gabe searches for the crocodile shark. Russell later appears alongside Gabe in the cul-de-sac, where they fight the Hammerhead Shark before having to retreat again. Russell and Gabe then retreat back to Chase's house. There, Russell sees Quinn holding Chase at gunpoint, forcing Russell to shoot and kill Quinn. Russell, Dan and Chase regroup with Gabe and Jimmy Clark at Chase's house, before heading to Chase's swingset to kill the hammerhead. The shark attacks the group at the swingset. Russell has Jimmy retrieve a swing, which Gabe slings under the shark's lower jaw to hold it open - allowing Chase to crawl inside to deactive it. However, the shark veers back and Chase is trapped. Russell takes out a knife and cuts open the shark's head, ripping its core processor out and destroying the hammerhead. As the group thinks Chase is dead, he emerges from the shark, alive. Chase tells Russell to call the police, and the group accepts the fact that the Shark Hunters won't be needed anymore. Russell calls the police, and they later take away the Hammerhead's body. Russell later appears in his high school, having a conversation with Gabe over the phone. Gabe convinces Russell to quit the Shark Hunters, and as Russell argues that they're the only people who will hunt the sharks, he finally gives in. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution After the "Retribution Incident", as it was later called, Russell would feel extreme guilt for the events that transpired. In the years that followed, Simon Williams dispatched large groups of employees to hunt down and murder the Shark Hunters, including Chase, Dan, Jimmy, Zion Jones and others. Horrified, and knowing they didn't stand a chance at fighting their adversaries, Russell and Gabe went into hiding and lived their lives in fear. In 2017, a year after the hunters were wiped out, Russell and Gabe were met by Owen Hawkins, an old acquaintance of theirs. Owen tried convincing them to revive their fight against the sharks and employees, which made Russell and Gabe so fearful that they held Owen at gunpoint before he calmed them down. The three began discussing recent events and Owen's proposition, but Russell and Gabe refused to rejoin the fight. Owen gave his all to motivate them, after which Russell left the room and Owen consulted with Gabe. As Owen's friend Logan Shaw arrived at the house, Russell returned with a stack of cards, which display the faces of Shark Hunters that the employees have as targets. As Owen looks at the cards, Russell proclaims that they need to fight back, and he can't live with all the deaths he's seen. As Gabe agrees to join Russell, Owen learns that his old friend Billy Trenton was abandoned on Isla Sorna. Determined that he's alive, Owen sets off to rescue him; Russell and Gabe patrol the nearby neighborhoods in search of sharks and employees, while Logan does the same in the walking trail. Russell and Gabe return to Bradford Cul-De-Sac, where they fight and kill two employees before returning to Russell's house. There, they meet Keith Douglas, an employee who betrayed his allies. He alerts them of the Bombshark, a weapon of mass destruction that was brought to Bradford that needs to be stopped. Shortly after, Russell meets up with Logan and they patrol the cul-de-sac once more. Russell and Logan destroy a Lemon shark and kill two employees, with Russell going so far as to sever the third employee's arm with a machete. Off-screen, Russell "cleans up" after the fight in the cul-de-sac, before reuniting with his five allies at his house, where they plan their next move. Gabe deigns to find the Bombshark on his own while his allies fight the sharks and employees. As Gabe sets off into the walking trail, Russell and Logan feel they're out of the action, and work with Keith and Owen to formulate a plan to kill Simon and put Keith in charge of the employees. Russell and Logan go to the nearby elementary school, where Simon has been for the last few days. As Keith talks with Simon from afar, Logan tries shooting him and misses. Russell escapes as Logan is captured by the employees. As Gabe, Owen and Billy save Logan from Rainer Koffman, Russell heads into the walking trail and searches for groups of employees to determine where they're stationed. When the hunters head into the woods, Russell finds Keith. After a brief conversation, they see Simon being escorted up a hill, shortly after he was shot by Billy. Russell runs after the group, shooting at them as they head up the hill. Eventually, the group is confronted by Rainer Koffman and two other employees; the trio kills Simon and his men, which Russell witnesses from afar. In the meantime, Keith reboots the sharks' marker systems so they'll attack anything that moves, which he explains to Russell when they meet up again. At some point, Russell finds Logan, and they regroup with their allies at the site of the Bombshark. There, they're joined by four rogue employees, and both sides join forces to hold off the last of the employees. Russell helps fight the employees during the hunters' final battle. During the conflict, Billy, Logan and Keith are killed, while Russell is wounded, prompting Gabe to help him to safety at the top of a hill. Owen joins them as the Bombshark detonates, which wipes out the employees. Six months later, Owen meets with Russell and Gabe and expresses his sadness over having lost his best friends. Russell and Gabe assure him that everything they did was necessary, and they saved so many lives in the process. Accepting his actions as just, Owen departs, with Russell and Gabe watching as he walks off. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Living Characters Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:Former Shark Hunters Category:2016 Storyline Category:Living Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Shark Hunters